shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fox D. Abigail
Fox D. Abigail (フォックス·D·アビゲイル Fokkusu D. Abigeiru,) or as she likes to be called, Gale (ゲイル Geiru,) is a pirate who serves the role of being the best swordsman among The Valkyrie Pirates; managing to surpass even her own captain in this respect. Like her fellow crew mates, Abigail joined the crew with the hopes of fulfilling her own personal ambition; one that seems to involve finding her own purpose in life. As a member of the Valkyries, Abigail has managed to earn herself a bounty due to her recent crimes, resulting in ----- being placed upon her head. Abigail is also a former Marine officer, who like her brother, had defected from the Marines some time shortly before the start of One Dream. This is due to Abigail's past and her connections to her family, as she was raised to become a Marine (much like other members of the family,) but she felt uncomfortable with having her life planned out for her. This resulted in Abigail planning to leave the Marines one day so she could travel the world freely of her own will and discover what she'd want to do with her life. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Fox D. Abigail - Full Image.jpeg|Full size image of Abigail before the time skip Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship 'If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Fox D. Fujin Fox D. Zephyr Fox D. Angel Fox D. Scott Fox D. Zenataris Friends The Jolly Pirates Ika Bounty Hunters Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Abigail was created by Wyvern 0m3g4 as a result of accepting an invitation from Otakuknight 79, in which Otaku offered to let Wyvern create a member of Otaku's Fox family. Wyvern agreed after some careful deciding, believing the creation of the character could be mostly harmless in the long run if designed cautiously, and could provide some fun for him, as well as provide some unexpected benefits too (such as filling a role among The Valkyrie Pirates.) **Due to the nature of Abigail's conception, certain guidelines were given to Wyvern as to steer him in the right direction when creating the character. One such guideline mentioned how most of the members of the Fox family are named after air or some other related motif, such as wind deities. Wanting to live up to this expectation, but still retain the same standards he set for himself, Wyvern ultimately settled on naming the character Abigail for two reasons. One being that the name secretly made reference to the word "gale" through its pronunciation, as gales are defined as strong and fast wind currents, which stays within the motif of the Fox family's aerial naming scheme. On top of that, Gale can be a given name or a nickname derived from Abigail, and in the early planning stages for the character, Wyvern originally considered using Gale as Abigail's given name, before changing his mind and opting for a more playful approach to her name. The other reasoning for the name comes from the meaning behind the name of Abigail; "my father's joy" (or even "my father is exultation" or "my father is joy.") This gave Wyvern inspiration regarding Abigail's backstory, and what kind of relationship she may have with her family, and so he decided to go with the name in the hopes it would tie in well with her overall story. External Links Marine - One Piece Wiki article about Marines; Abigail's former occupation Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about pirates; Abigail's current occupation Swordsman - One Piece Wiki article about swordsmen, which is Abigail's position among The Valkyrie Pirates Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Dokken Category:Female Category:Former Marine Category:Pirate Category:Swordsmen Category:Will of D. Category:North Blue Characters Category:Valkyrie Pirates Category:Protagonists Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Fox Family